Katawa JoJo
by iBlewupthemoon
Summary: Hisao Nakai transfers to Yamaku Academy, where some students are different beyond their disabilities
1. Act 1: Superstition

"What's our next move?"

A bearded man with long hair and, intimidating eyes said to the man who asked this question, "My agent has already breached the school. Within the next few days, we can eliminate him and its tricky ability from the picture."

"How will she defeat him?"

"Patience, Sinatra. I have full faith that she has the element of surprise on her hands."

Hisao woke up. He was still in the bed that was his home for the last few months. Iwanko had stopped coming and contact with his last school had came to zilch.

"Are you alright?" his mother said, "You seem to be sweating"

"Just a weird dream." he replied, " _I probably shouldn't have read so much of that manga last night"_ he thought to himself.

A doctor came in. "Unfortunately, due to his condition, we request that Hisao change schools."

"What do you mean?" his father asked.

"It will be hard for Hisao to adjust to living with this condition. But it should be easier if we transfer him to Yamaku Academy, which specializes in dealing with students with physical conditions."

"Hisao has arrythmia, but he's not a freak!" exclaimed his mother.

"Easy, mom." said the doctor. "The students at this school, despite their physical handicaps are virtually as mentally sound as anyone else."

His mother started arguing for what seemed like an eternity with the doctor, which Hisao drowned out by reading.

Eventually they agreed to transfer Hisao to Yamaku.

Hisao's first impression of Yamaku was that it had a rustic charm to it. It was surprisingly welcoming for what was a school for the disabled.

After being introduced to the class, he sat down in a nearby desk

Hisao's homeroom teacher got them to arrange the desks into groups. While he was trying to decide where to go, he was miraculously pulled towards two girls.

One had piercing blue eyes and short dark hair while the other had pink dyed hair that could probably drill through concrete. Hisao swore he saw something next to the pink-haired girl and rubbed his eyes in astonishment.

"You noticed it? You must also have a st-" she said before the other girl's hand rushed for the pink-haired girl's mouth.

"C'mon Shizune. Why can't we talk about them?" she said while using sign language, probably to illustrate to Hisao that Shizune was deaf. He was wondering what the other girl had, his best guess was a broken fingernail.

Shizune signed back.

"She thinks it's too dangerous. Pff. Like I care. Glad to see that we aren't the only ones who have them."

Hisao was utterly confused about what she said.

"My friend here is Shizune." she said. "And I'm Misha, her interpreter. What's your name?"

"I'm Hisao." he replied.

"Well, Hisao." said Misha. "Wanna join the student council?"

That was a big question right out of the gate

"Uh. That's a bit much at the start. Don't you think?" Hisao replied.

"Nonsense. It's totally the it club."

"I'll think about it." Hisao said before starting to work with them on the problems.

They decided to have lunch together. "Oh man, I could eat a horse, hooves and all." exclaimed Misha.

She and Shizune then signed at each other. It was extremely awkward since he didn't know sign language at all.

"She thinks I wouldn't be able to do it. But between you and me. I could do it." Misha told Hisao.

Shizune shook her head.

Hisao was very tired after being slung around by the student council for most of the day. He was ready to go to his room.

He thought it was a good idea to greet the student next to his room. When he opened the door, he already lost.

"Hello, I'm Hisao Nakai, I'm living next to you."

"I would be careful if I were you, strange people came into that room," the scraggly teen with glasses thicker than an Ayn Rand novel said to him.

"Those were my parents."

"Maybe. Can't be too careful, spies could be everywhere."

"Spies?"

"Women who have infiltrated the school for the sake of their feminist agendas."

Just as he was saying this, another boy with golden hair and an eyepatch on his left eye passed by him with a couple of bath towels. "Don't let his BS get to you. This is why he has no friends."

The boy whispered, "I gotta go before I give Joshiro more weaponry, he has…connections," and with that he slithered back into his room.

"He didn't even give me his name." thought Hisao.

The next day, the school was bustling with activity.

"What's going on?" asked Hisao.

"The school festival is at the end of this week," Misha replied. "All the organizations are preparing for it."

They were interrupted by a girl leaving suddenly. She looked like she had burn scars on the left side of her face. Hisao was surprised and even more surprised why everyone treated that as normal. He then asked Misha,

"Am I required to join an organization?"

"No, but it's highly encouraged. How about…Student Council."

"You just asked me that yesterday. I need some time to think."

"I'll take you to our room later if you want."

"Okay, fine. I'll check you guys out later."

Hisao went to look for the library. He entered a room he thought was the library, but it was an empty room. It looks like it's prepared for tea or something, but it hasn't been used in a while.

He finally found the library and looked through the books for something to read. As he was looking, he startled a girl who happened to be the girl that left suddenly from his class.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hisao said to her

"T-that's fine," she replied

She stood up for a second, "You haven't seen Lilly anywhere have you? Y-y'know…Tall, blind, blonde hair."

"Don't know. She's in 3-2, which is mainly visually impaired students, isn't she?"

"Oh right! You're in my class. I was just…w-wondering where she went…she's been…"

She briskly left before she finished her thought. He grabbed a book to read and as he was leaving, he ran into a very distracted girl.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry." The girl said.

"You're alright." Hisao said as he is picking up his book. "You're the librarian, right."

"Yep, that's me…unfortunately." she said. "Just call me Yuuko."

"I was wanting to check this out."

"Okay, let's get this over with," Yuuko said as she put the book he was borrowing in the system. "Don't worry about Hanako."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you were with before she ran off. She can be…sensitive."

"She was alright to me."

"She's gained a couple friends but otherwise she's still unfortunately very timid," Yuuko replied, "she's improved drastically though."

"Thanks, Yuuko." Hisao said as he got his book.

"Always a pleasure to get _some_ appreciation," she said. Hisao was starting to wonder if she was okay emotionally.

He headed down to the Student Council room when someone suddenly blocked his eyes. When they uncovered his eyes Shizune was in front of him, with Misha running around to the front.

"Hi, Hiichan!" he said.

"Never approved of that nickname, but whatever," he replied.

"Come, let's show you our room!" Misha said.

It looked like a normal classroom, with a strange amount of games and other forms of entertainment strangely in the corner.

"Homely," he said.

"This is basically our home, considering we are here most of the time." Misha said as she pulled out a game from the corner. "Wanna try some Risk?" she said.

"Sure, why not?"

They set up the game and he and Shizune started playing. Even though Shizune couldn't express it in words, she was obviously devoted to this game.

"My empire will be victorious!" Hisao said

Shizune signaled to Misha and she told him, "Slow down, Hisao, you're losing!"

Hisao knew his aggressive maneuvers were gonna cost him the game so he decided to start playing defensively.

Unfortunately, he was too defensive, as it led to the perfect opportunity for Shizune to lay the final blow.

The blonde boy from the boys' dorms, Joshiro, came in during the latter half of the game. "You playing Risk?" he asked.

"Yes, we are!" Misha translated for Shizune.

"Can I play the next game?"

"Sure thing!" Misha translated.

* * *

As the next game went on, they took the opportunity to ask him who he was.

"I'm Joshiro Sanjo. I'm from class 3-2. They rely on me and Kenji a lot since we relatively have the best eyesight. I'm only blind in my right eye, and he's only legally blind."

"Isn't that the weird kid with glasses?" Hisao asked.

"Yes." Joshiro replied.

Joshiro's style of playing was much different. He played _much_ more agressively than Hisao could ever play, while simultaneously keeping established defenses long enough to secure a surprise victory.

Shizune was shocked and signaled to Misha, who said, "Wow, Joshiro! That was close! I'm impressed!"

They looked around and found that Hisao must have left in the middle of Joshiro's game. The last game was so tight no one could have noticed.

Shizune signaled to Misha, "Hey, are you considering joining the Student Council?"

"Sure, why not?" Joshiro replied.

"Ok, our first order of business…" said Misha, "is to give you a nickname."

Shizune didn't like where this was going.

"Let's see, 'Sanjo'…'Joshiro'…'jo'…'jo'…"

She signaled to Misha, and she snapped as in an epiphany struck them.

"JoJo!" Misha yelled excessively loud.

"Okay…" Joshiro said, "It's a bit corny."

"It works, alright?" Misha replied

"Well. See ya!"

"See you tomorrow, JoJo!" Misha said as Joshiro began heading back to the dorms.

Joshiro woke up early the next morning. He decided its too late to try and go back to sleep and puts on a tracksuit and decides to get some exercise.

Turns out, he wasn't the only one who had the idea. A youthful looking girl with prosthetic legs was running down the track.

He started about moderate speed, however, eventually starts speeding up, almost matching the girl's pace.

"Oh, hi Joshiro." the girl said as he was gaining on her, slowing a tad to maintain conversation.

"Morning, Emi." Joshiro replied "What are you doing running this early?"

"That's what I would ask you," she replied. "The only times I've seen you around the track is in the afternoon- floating in while the track team is practicing."

"Well, I woke up early and decided to take a jog instead of sleeping some more."

"Well, I was told by the nurse to look for some 'messy-haired transfer student who looks like he's kinda lost'."

"Well, I've been here about a year, so I'm out of the question."

"Your hair is not really that messy either."

After saying that, she accelerated quickly. Joshiro made an attempt to keep up but she was just too good.

After about a mile, they both slowed down. "Hey, that was pretty good. We should do that again some time." Emi said

"I honestly didn't think I had it in me." Joshiro replied. "I guess I get more competitive 1 on 1".

"You were certainly giving me hell," she said. "I think this can work. Same thing tomorrow?"

"Let's." he replied, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Man, I wish JoJo was in this class. He adds so much to the whole Student Council trifecta."

Shizune signed to her. Misha signed and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. JoJo did only join yesterday."

After Shizune signed, she said, signing. "No, I don't want to go there, that's too far away and expensive."

Seeing that that trying to make sense of their arguments would be pointless, Hisao decided to go talk to Hanako.

"Oh, hi Hisao," she said, ever so slightly smiling.

She stood up with her bags, about to leave. "I'm sorry if I'm startling you again."

"N-not at all…" she said. "I was waiting for Lilly for a second, but something tells me she isn't here. Plus I don't think it would be good for Lilly to come in here."

The door opened and she was wide-eyed at seeing blonde, but it was actually Joshiro.

"Oh, JoJo, we were actually talking about you earlier." Misha yelled out.

"Hmm, hmmm," he replied cautiously. "Anyway, Lilly actually came back today. She looks a little off but all's good right now."

"That's great!" said both Hanako and Misha, while Hanako was overjoyed by this, Misha looked sinister.

Shortly after, Lilly came in to the room. She began glaring at Joshiro and started advancing towards him. However, she was stopped by Shizune and Misha in typical Shizune and Misha fashion.

"Hello, class representative!" she said for Shizune.

She continued glaring.

"Glad you're finally back. We need to talk."

"What about it?" she asked, crossing her arms together.

"Well, there are four days 'till the festival and your class is one of only a couple who don't have their's turned in."

"Well _no shit,_ " said Lilly "I just got back."

Hanako gravitated towards Joshiro, who was just as perplexed at Lilly's unexpected language.

"Well, excuse me," Misha replied. "You could have at least contacted some of your classmates to send it in for you while you were away."

"Well you can tell that _bitch_ that you can wait on your goddamn budget until after I deal with my urgent business."

"Excuse me!? I don't think your in the position to use that kind of tone, representative. What has gotten into you anyway?"

"Well _you_ don't realize how important this is to your stupid fu-"

Joshiro intervened between Lilly and Shizune. "Guys, guys, let's just calm down. We can take care of this."

Shizune was confused. Misha nodded in approval

"It's gonna be okay, Lilly. What do you need done? I can take care of it if you need to focus on catching up on the budget."

Lilly laughed "My, my. You would be a good help. But I suppose I should just leave. I can't do anything with this damn ruckus."

After Lilly left, he went straight for Hanako who cried on his shoulder. "It's okay, Hanako. I don't know what's gotten to her. But I don't think it's good."

Hanako wiped her face off. "I'm gonna be okay," she said with a slight smile of reassurance.

"We couldn't have resolved this without your help, JoJo," said Misha.

"You and Hanako are close friends?" Hisao asked Joshiro.

"Let's just say that we go way back," he replied.

"Lunch is on us." Misha said for Shizune. "I think we finally figured out where we should go. Hanako can come too."

Hanako nodded.

"Do you wanna come too, Hiichan?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll just eat in the cafeteria." He replied.

"Ah, no fun."

* * *

When they left, Emi tapped on Joshiro's shoulder as he left, "Gotta deliver these papers!"

"You do know you're not supposed to run in the halls!"

"Party pooper!"

As they were walking to the restaurant. Misha asked, "JoJo or Hanako, whoever can answer this better, has Lilly ever acted that way?"

"No" said Joshiro. "Even under pressure, she always kept her cool. She especially wouldn't swear that much. Damn."

"Her trip along with…being confronted about the budget must have p-put her over the edge." Hanako added.

Shizune looked downtrodden for once.

"Shizune says she feels bad for thrusting that on her all at once. She should have at least waited until tomorrow," said Misha

Joshiro nodded.

They entered the Shanghai and were greeted by Yuuko of all people.

"Please. Sit wherever you like" she said.

They sat down and Yuuko asked them. "I don't remember the last time you and Hanako were with the Student Council."

"It's been a rough morning for Hanako, so the Student Council, with JoJo now being a part, is treating her to Lunch!" Misha said.

"What's been going on?" Yuuko asked, concerned.

"Lilly has been acting weird since she came back from a regular trip to Scotland." Joshiro replied.

"She was supposed to come back in a week, but it ended up being a month." Hanako added.

"That's weird indeed," Yuuko said. "Anyway what are you having?"

"Chai with lots of cream and sugar and a ham sandwich," Joshiro said.

"Ooh! That's sounds good. I'll have the same," Misha replied while supposedly signed the order to Shizune, who nodded. "She wants the same as well…along with cake."

"Just a chicken salad sandwich and water, please." Hanako said.

While they were eating, Joshiro asked, "So. How much hell is there going to be as the festival is coming up."

Shizune nodded as Misha translated.

"Lots." Misha replied.

"Lovely. It has to be fun with just the two of you and now me as well."

"We make it work. Are you alright, Hanako. You look a little uncomfortable."

She looked a little shocked. "Oh! No, I'm okay. It's just…I don't usually get to be this friendly with you two."

"Yeah," said Misha "Shizune and her cousin never really got along for obvious reasons."

"Must make it really awkward if she can't use the only method Shizune can communicate and have to rely on Misha, who, no offense, is much different." Joshiro said

Misha looked a little down after that. "Yeah. I guess so."

Over the next few days of stalls and the occasional take-out dinner, they would labor over the festival. One of Joshiro's classmates gave him a budget for his class and he gave it to Shizune, who told him "This will work."

Eventually, it got to Sunday, where he woke up bright and early to help with last minute preperations. However, Misha and Shizune met him right at his door and said. "We're ready, let's have fun!"

"It's nine in the morning!" said Joshiro. "Don't we have a couple things to take care of?"

"We took care of that two hours ago!" said Misha.

"Wow, you guys are more extreme than I can compete with."

"Well, you sure are running yourself thin with pretty girls."

Joshiro blushed and did a facepalm. "Let's just go."

* * *

At about noon, Hisao woke up. After avoiding Kenji, who wanted to barricade himself from the action, he headed towards where the festivities were taking place.

He passed by the art room after checking with a teacher and he heard weird noises coming from the room and looked in. He saw a girl with no arms and a male uniform resting on a table while periodically eating some food he presumed was from the festival.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello…" he replied. "What'cha doing?"

"Resting," she said. "I spend pretty much all of last night on a mural. I barely had the strength to go up here to get some peace and quiet."

"I see."

"I'm Rin. How did you get up here?"

"Meeting a teacher before going to the festival…"

"No. I mean the school."

"Well…"

"Your pants, isn't it?"

"What? No!"

Joshiro came in as Rin made that weird remark, "Hey Hisao. Hi Rin"

"What are _you_ here for?" asked Rin.

"My eye," Joshiro replied.

"No. I mean right now."

"Oh, Shizune asked me to get some last minute stuff before the festival begins proper."

"I see," she said before lying down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Joshiro. "Shizune would get pissed if she saw you 'defacing school property' like that"

"Okay, sorry."

"You're fine," he said as he grabbed a bucket from the corner of the room and leaving.

"It's arrythmia. Heart disease. Not a problem with my pants," continued Hisao, embarassed to have to spell out a delicate subject like that.

"I see," Rin replied. "Emi's probably wondering where I am so I might as well go. Wanna come with me?"

Curious about Rin, he said, "Sure, I'll go."

She went out and showed him the mural she was working on.

"Wow. I wish I was as good as that," Hisao said

"There is an Art Club you can join that I'm in. Just pop in any time."

Emi came running up. "Found him."

"Took you all week to find that 'messy-haired transfer student who looks like he's kinda lost' kid," Rin replied.

"It didn't help that he was never on the track," Emi said "It would help to exercise some."

Hisao sighed.

"Wow, Rin. That turned out much better than I expected!" said Emi.

"There's some parts I wanted to do more but time ran out."

"It's still awesome!"

Rin nodded her head slightly confidently.

* * *

Joshiro actually manages to knock down the bottles with the ball.

"You did it, JoJo!" Misha said.

He gave the prize doll to Shizune. "It really fits you," he said.

She blushed after Misha translated that.

"Man, I'm starving after having to run to get that bucket," he said.

"I'll get some food and we'll eat on the roof!" said Misha.

She ran off. Leaving Shizune and Joshiro.

Shizune grabbed a notepad and wrote to him saying, "Thanks for all the help this week."

He tore off that page and said "You're welcome :)"

Shizune smiled more than ususal.

As they were heading up, it was getting a little dark. They saw Lilly in the hall after Joshiro had barely seen her all week.

They paid little attention to her glaring as they went up the stairs to the roof.

Misha had sandwiches and drinks for the occasion. "Bottoms up," she said.

"Okay…" said Joshiro. "Thanks."

As they were eating on the far end of the roof. Lilly made a surprise appearance as night fell.

"Lilly!" said Misha. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of business," she said. "Alys will be pleased to see you dead, Joshiro."

Raising her cane as a white aura surrounded it, a blast of energy was about to consume Joshiro, before a force pulled him back.

"We will protect you!" Misha said. "With The Hand and Shizune's Emperor!"

Misha was accompanied by a strange-looking pink and white spirit only seen before in manga. Shizune had a bizarre chrome handgun."

Shizune fired at Lilly with Emperor but all of the bullets vaporized in thin air and she looked frustrated.

"Don't bother anything. Neither of your stands nor Holy Diver, has a chance to get close to take out Superstition," said Lilly "I have established a barrier around you."

They noticed several faint white lines around them and the roof.

"You have no chance. Now die!" Lilly said as she pulled her staff up again to fire a blast at them.

"Holy Diver can't counter, eh?" Joshiro said. A yellow and black stand with an angular head and goggles appeared next to him. "Then I'll show you Holy Diver's _true_ power" A red blast of energy filled the roof, making Lilly completely still and the effects of Lilly's stand wore off.

He approached her and analyzed her. He noticed something on her forehead. He parted her bangs and used Holy Diver to pull out a squid-looking thing.

He chopped it with the side of his hand and the creature disintegrated as orange energy surged from his fingertips.

As this occurred. Fireworks started going off and Lilly suddenly looked less vicious and passed out.

"You didn't tell me you had a stand too!" said Misha. "You had everything under control."

"Well. That matter is on a need-to-know basis," Joshiro replied. "Especially since I don't know who else is working for Alys around here."

Hanako burst through the door and came to Lilly's side. She woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tried to kill me, for one thing," Joshiro replied.

She stood up and wiped off the blood off her forehead. "Alys must have used my blindness to ambush me and take control while I was in Scotland."

"Who's this Alys guy?" asked Misha.

"An ancient vampire who is responsible for the loss of my right eye," said Joshiro. "I tried fighting him and I barely made it out."

Hanako hugged Lilly vigorously. "I'm sorry," said Lilly, crying with her.

"What a night." said Misha, looking at the fireworks.

"Our little bizarre adventure is just beginning," Joshiro said

=To Be Continued=

* * *

STAND NAME: HOLY DIVER

STAND MASTER: Joshiro Sanjo

ABILITY: Interrupting a target's flow of time and stopping stand abilities

Power: A

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: B

Development Potential: C

* * *

STAND NAME: THE EMPEROR

STAND MASTER: Shizune Hakamichi

ABILITY: Fires unlimited ammo that can be controlled

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: B

Durability: C

Precision: C

Development Potential: D

* * *

STAND NAME: THE HAND

STAND MASTER: Misha Mikado

ABILITY: Erase anything, including space that it touches

Power: A

Speed: C

Range: D

Durability: C

Precision: C

Development Potential: C

* * *

STAND NAME: SUPERSTITION

STAND MASTER: Lilly Satou

ABILITY: Generate energy and use energy and act as a second sight

Power: B

Speed: B

Range: A

Durability: D

Precision: C

Development Potential: B


	2. Act 2: The Hakamichi Family

[And that's checkmate], signed Shizune.

Joshiro paused for a minute. "What was the last part she mentioned?" he asked Misha.

"She called checkmate." Misha replied.

[Oh, right.] he replied. "Thanks"

[You seem to be getting better at this.] Shizune signed.

[Chess or sign language?] Joshiro replied.

[Both]

[Yeah. Those classes do help with the second, surprisingly, but I don't know about the first. All I know is you're still kicking my butt.]

Shizune giggled, [Your strategy is improving. You are getting more deliberate with the techniques I showed you.]

It was kinda weird. As Council President, she seemed like a big hardass, but when she's really in her element. She's incredibly playful.

[Well, I'll take your word for it.]

[So.] signed Misha. [What's left for Tanabata?]

[We're pretty much done with the stalls.] Shizune replied, [I think we are practically set for that.]

[Thank God.] Joshiro signed. [Between preparing the School Festival and Tanabata I am beat.]

[But one other thing has crossed my mind. You mentioned someone was controlling Lilly's mind back then.]

[I guess I never told you.] Joshiro replied to Shizune. [Alys is a vampire and private assassin responsible for countless killings and assassinations]

"JFK?" Misha asked him.

"Possibly. I don't know." [I ran into him by accident and he seems to be building his own thing now. I overheard something about stand users.]

[Stand users?] asked Shizune

[People who can summon fighting spirits like us. I guess no one has expressed the term in sign before.]

[I guess we have to make sure Alys' minions won't attack the school again,] Misha replied.

Shizune buried her chin in her hands for several moments

[You have an idea?] Joshiro asked

[No…it's nothing.] replied Shizune.

As he was leaving, Misha gave him a package and said, "Make sure to give this to Kenji tomorrow morning."

"Oh, hell no." he muttered to himself as he took the package.

The next morning, after nearly tripping over it, he attempted to mentally prepare himself for the task of delivering the package to the one and only Kenji Setou.

Joshiro put down the package and knocked on his door. He heard what seemed like a bazillion locks unbolt and he opens the door, saying.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your mail."

"Who's to say you didn't mail me a bomb?"

"Why the heck would I deliver a bomb!? I would blow the whole frickin' dormitory wing up."

"That's what those bitches at the Student Council want. They are already outnumbering men by a small margin. They only need to make the next move to increase that margin! You know you're betraying your own kind by agreeing to their schemes"

He ran to the neighbor and bashed on the door. Hisao came out groggy, "What is it?"

"Hurry! There's a bomb in this package and we're gonna diffuse it."

"A bomb? How the hell would a bomb get cleared to be delivered? There's no way…"

"This is the Student Council we're talking about. They run this shit! We better do this right."

Kenji tore open the package with a surprising lack of caution, considering his theory, and looked inside.

"Oh, false alarm. That's just my mail."

Joshiro gestured his arms out as if to say, "What did I tell you?"

"I still have my eyes on you, Joshiro Sanjo." Kenji said as Joshiro walked out. "Humanity will prevail."

Hisao made a facepalm.

* * *

"So if you thought that bomb scare was bad, wait until you hear what happened to me at the convenience store the other day…"

This was the last thing Hisao wanted to hear while finding out the vending machine was out of his favorite coffee. He decided to get the juice instead and braced himself for the rest of whatever rant Kenji was going on.

"…she told me not to bother her because 'she was sick'. Look, I get diarrhea a lot, but you don't see me complaining about it! And here she is refusing to deal with a milk carton without a frickin' price tag on it because she has a little sniffle."

"Maybe all that milk is what's giving you the diarrhea." Hisao mumbled

"Not bothering me. That's what keeping me strong for the inevitable female invasion. I heard a rumor…around…that the student council, including Sanjo, has superpowers of some sort, like, _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ type shit. Makes me even more afraid of whatever the hell they're planning in there."

Kenji saw Lilly coming towards them and said, "Oh shit! Run while you can!" and bolted off.

"You finally out of the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes" she said. "The doctors only had me for a couple days at the beginning, but they wanted me back several weeks later and they kept asking me questions about the whole thing. It was a pain."

"What happened that caused you to act like that?"

"It was a bad infection that I got while in England. This kind of stuff happens when you go far away. It caused some minor neurological damage that was treated real easily."

Hisao was kind of confused but took her word for it. "Anything permanent?"

"Not really, it was easily reversible. In fact, Hanako and Joshiro, especially, helped a whole lot encouraging me," she giggled "Funny enough, Shizune and Misha even pitched in a little as well"

"I never got the feeling you two even got along."

Lilly shook her head. "We butt heads from time to time, and my brief stint on the Student Council got a bit heated to the point I didn't really want to bother considering I'm representative already, but, for the most part, we do get along decently. In fact, me and Akira are going to her house during summer break if you want to join…"

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

As the Student Council arrived at the Shanghai, they were greeted by Yuuko, who dramatically bowed as she said, "W-welcome!"

"Don't worry about that." said Misha. "It's just us."

"It's kind of my job…" Yuuko replied.

Misha and Shizune order coffee while Joshiro orders tea.

"I see a lot of Lilly in you…" said Misha.

"What makes you say that?" Joshiro replied, "my right eye?"

"No…your tea preference."

"Oh. I just don't drink coffee later in the day"

"Right…and you certainly weren't hanging out with them while we could've used your help." Misha replied.

"No. I was actually going to class…like the good representative I'm supposed to be."

[We managed to get Tanabata prepared much earlier than expected thanks to you,] Shizune chimed in.

[Are you gonna wear a yukata tomorrow, JoJo?] asked Misha

[I may have one…but I don't think I brought it.] Joshiro replied.

[Aw man. That sucks. We'll be wearing them though!] Misha replied.

[I think it's the first time we're able to wear them.] Shizune added.

[Oh, yeah.] Misha replied [Last year, Shiichan, Lilly, and I were running a soba stand! Shiichan kept complaining how you wanted to take orders from customers instead of Lilly and let _her_ do the cooking!]

[That makes no sense,] Joshiro replied.

[It eliminates the need for Misha to act as a middleman, making it more efficient.] Shizune replied

[Yeah, but your deafness and Lilly's blindness would make you taking orders and her cooking a little difficult.]

Shizune had to let that sink in. She turned red at the idea that she had to admit he was right. Misha burst out in laughter.

[Let's just have fun tomorrow…] Shizune replied.

* * *

"So, Lord Alys. What are we going to do now that our little mole was compromised?"

"There's a couple more where that came from, Sinatra. One of them is right under their noses."

"Let's hope this works…we can't afford for them to become allies with another one of our stand users."

"You think I sent another mind-controlled slave? That's not my style. I have many who are loyal to me. Two who chose to join the cause willingly will be much more effective than some brain slug zombie, I can promise you that!"

Hisao woke up. " _Another dream. Why do I keep getting ones with the Sinatra guy and that bearded man?_ "

It was six hours before most sane people arise on a holiday, but Hisao decided to go ahead and take his medication and wake up. After being too full, after taking his 17 prescribed medications, for breakfast, he decided to take a walk outside. With very few people outside, it was about as serene as he could have wished.

He walked about the courtyard and found Rin. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said back.

"I managed to do much better on this mural. Wanna see?" she said as she moved towards a very festive mural around the same spot she did the last one.

"I used a large variety of colors for this one. Decided on a black background that really made them pop."

"I see what you mean. Looks very…festive."

"Of course. It's for Tanabata. It's supposed to be that way."

"I mean…yeah."

They stood in awkward silence for a while.

She glared at him for a second and said "You look a little tuckered out…"

"Well, I don't get a whole lot of sleep due to after-effects of my medication-"

"More than usual"

"I had this weird nightmare last night. There seems to be some pattern. This one guy with a beard, I think his name is Alys or something, and this other guy named Sinatra is plotting something or other. I don't know why I keep these dreams keep interconnecting."

"Well, you're lucky. I always have this really nice dream, like I'm flying through clouds or I'm with some dreamy guy, or something, but then I wake up before it gets interesting, so I go back to sleep to try and continue the dream and then it's about trains or some crap. It's really tragic. I want that power you have to continue the plotline of a dream. Hey, maybe that's why you were admitted here."

"No, it's the heart condition. We talked about this. Besides, the Academy caters to physical disabilities, not psychological ones like some weird lucid dream power."

"Oh. My bad."

"Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"Not particularly. It's not like I can easily wear a yukata or anything. The prospect of the food sounds pretty good though…"

* * *

Joshiro and Emi do their regular run on the track. As usual, Emi always seemed to be one step ahead of him. He suspected for a while that the prostheses gave her an unfair advantage. He also briefly suspected her power on the track was some stand ability, but he ruled that out.

"Well. You sure are breaking less of a sweat. Are you giving up on beating me, or what?" Emi said after they were done.

"Not yet. But it's becoming more and more obvious how insane you are at this."

"I mean, these things are good." she replied while bouncing up and down on her prosthetic legs, "but your leg muscles have the potential to grow. I'm limited to what I got."

"I guess you're right." said Joshiro "By the way, I was looking for some extra gloves for my lab class and I happened to stumble upon something…*chuckle*…interesting"

"And what was it?"

"A conspicuous bottle labeled 'Personal lubricant, lemon flavored'"

"Oh, I know exactly what that's being used for"

"What?"

"You, know," she said before cracking a devious smirk "Anal."

Joshiro doesn't even try to suppress a snicker and laughs loudly like a kid hearing the word "penis" in Health class. "I guess I should have expected that."

"Yeah, the track captain's pretty wild about that. I found out the hard way that he prefers to have his 'clandestine encounters' with other dudes when I developed a crush for him and he, naturally, wasn't interested."

"Bummer. That must have really sucked!"

"Eh…romance isn't really my thing anyway. Kinda distracting. Besides, the adrenaline you get from running is better than sex!"

"Well then…" Joshiro replied, "I'm glad to be your partner then!"

"You never cease to amaze me with your stupid humor."

After his run and shower, Joshiro decided to rest for a while. He didn't really know what to do. He did all the studying he really needed, no one was trying to kill him. After a couple hours of watching TV and a bit of reading, he decided to look in his closet to decide what the hell he was going to wear.

Sure enough, he did have a yukata. It was basic, two tone, navy blue. But it will work.

He managed to meet up with Shizune and Misha at the front gate. Shizune waved hello.

"You _did_ have a yukata!" said Misha

"You managed to add another drill. Why am I not surprised?" Joshiro replied.

[It suits you,] Shizune signed to Joshiro, pointing to his yukata.

[What? Because it's cheap?] Joshiro replied

[No,] she replied giggling [It's straightforward]

[Okay.] he replied [That makes sense]

The two made a mad dash towards to the stalls in town. When they arrived, a crisis arose.

[I wonder what flavor of snow cone I should get?] Joshiro said as he approached a shaved

[You should get red!] Misha replied

[Red's not a flavor, Misha] Shizune replied

[I agree. It's too general. Are we talking strawberry? Cherry? Watermelon?] Joshiro added.

"JoJo~! Why are you taking her side?" Misha demanded.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise."

[You should get plain, to match your yukata] Shizune commented

[Now that I know sign language. I really know how savage you really are.]

Shizune giggled

[But plain isn't a flavor,] Joshiro added

For the second time, Shizune looked defeated.

[I was starting to get tired. But I need to see how this goes] said Misha

After a few more minutes of browsing, Shizune said, [Well, I'm tired. Let's start heading back]

As they were heading back, a girl nearly ran into them. She had an eyepatch on her left eye. The same as Joshiro's, "Oh, I'm sorry," she said before running off.

[Could it be?] Misha asked Shizune.

[Haruno Diemci was expelled, remember? There's no way…]

They looked out in the field

[The field's pretty nice tonight] Shizune signed

"It would be much more romantic if it were only two of us" Joshiro jokingly said to Misha, who laughed as Shizune glared to see what they were talking about.

Summer break was coming up, and he was invited to spend the week with Shizune's family with her. Misha and Shizune met him in the dorm hallway after his running and a quick shower.

[Your hair's wet] signed Shizune.

[You're here early. Misha _was_ right]

[Are you saying you want to race?]

[Already did that with Emi. That's why I just got out of the shower.]

[Did you win?]

[Hell no]

Misha ran up the hallway with a giant, green, suitcase that looked like it could be used for transporting bodies. Knowing Misha, God knows what could be in it. "Sorry, I'm late JoJo!"

While Shizune was wearing a sharp-looking dress, Misha…

"Bush/Cheney 2004?" Joshiro inquired

"I like this shirt!" she retorted

[You have any idea why Misha has a foreign campaign shirt?] he asked Shizune

[Beats me…]

* * *

Lilly told Hisao to meet her near the gate. When he arrived, she was with another blonde with shorter hair and more androgynous features. "Hello, Hisao. I'm Lilly's sister, Akira."

"I was just about to introduce you to him, Akira." said Lilly "How do you know so quickly?"

"I guess I'm just good with names."

Akira's driving was quite chaotic. She struggled to stay in the left lane and almost ran a sign. "Sorry, for asking, but have you had anything to drink recently?" Lilly cautiously asked.

"Oh. Sorry." Akira frantically said. "I bought the car recently. Still getting used to it."

Lilly looked a little faint.

"You alright?" Hisao asked.

"Yes. I just have a bad feeling, that's all."

* * *

Joshiro and the student council's trip on the train was much smoother, so smooth that Shizune and Misha fell asleep

They eventually reached Shizune's house

[Nice mansion.] signed Joshiro.

[It's just a normal house…nothing that ostentatious] Shizune replied.

"A little big to be 'just a house'," he muttered to himself.

They entered and Lilly, Akira, and Hisao were already there.

"Oh, hello. Didn't expect you to see you so early," said Lilly

[Lilly says she didn't expect to see you so early], Misha translated

[I should have rearranged my entire schedule for you.]

"Shizune said that she'll have to rearrange her schedule then..." Joshiro translated.

"My, my. She's gotten a sense of humor from you." Lilly replied.

"Well, technically that was _my_ sense of humor, since that was my translation."

"I see those classes really helped."

"C'mon, JoJo." said Misha. "I was about to translate that…"

"First dibs. Besides, it loses the sarcastic flair translated literally," Joshiro replied, signing to Shizune that he caught the sass.

[I was being contentious, not sarcastic]

[Well. It will help to lighten up.]

Another person entered the room. "Hey, Shizune's sister. I'm Joshiro"

"I'm not her sister, I'm her brother, Hideaki."

Joshiro's face flushed with embarrassment. "My bad."

Lilly and Misha starting laughing. Misha's was, naturally, more raucus.

"You look so much like…Nevermind, I'm digging myself a grave already."

"Anyway." Hideaki replied. "Do you guys fish?"

"Not really." Hisao replied. "I kind of want to learn, as I heard it's relaxing."

"We could just get some from the store…" said Lilly.

"Yeah. But where's the fun in that? We could make it a competition!" Misha said.

"I can drive over there if distance is an issue." Akira said. "However…I don't think I can fit all seven in my car."

"I'm with Lilly on this one." said Joshiro. "I'd rather sit this one out."

"You don't like fishing, JoJo?" Misha replied.

"Was never lucky with this sort of thing."

"Well, that leaves six." said Akira. "Maybe if Hideaki sits on my-"

"No"

"I'm sitting this out too." said Lilly. "I'm a little carsick."

"Okay. We'll bring you some afterwards. Let's do this!"

* * *

After they packed the car and after a car ride that left Shizune on the edge of her seat in excitement and Misha wanting peace to sleep, they arrived.

"Okay." Said Akira, rubbing her hands together. "How are we gonna separate the five of us?"

"This is no good! We don't have even numbers!" Misha replied.

"Well, I have no idea how fishing works," Akira replied "So…"

"Me and Shiichan vs. Hiichan and Hideaki. That way it's boys vs. girls!"

"No, I actually want to try."

[Let's just do it individually,] Shizune tried to sign, but Misha was distracted. She tapped on Misha's shoulder and relayed the message again.

[Oh, sorry.] Misha replied "Shiichan wants to do it individually"

"Not a bad idea." Akira replied "Let's try that"

Hideaki explains how the line works to Hisao and he quickly gets the hang of it.

"So, I guess you and Shizune know each other?" he asked Akira

"Well…"

"Did you just forget that we are cousins?" said Hideaki

"Oh, sorry. Spaced out. Yes! We go wayyy back!" Akira replied

"Good to know." Hisao replied

* * *

Joshiro was watching TV in the living room. Lilly was reading.

He was flipping through channels and ended up watching American programming

"Oh, you can understand English too?"

"Yeah. I have…relatives who are…foreign"

"Interesting. I'm part-Scottish. So, English comes naturally to me. Plus, most of my braille books are actually English."

"Oh, really. I wouldn't really know since I don't know braille to begin with."

"You sure picked up sign language pretty quickly."

"Speaking of which, this may be a sensitive question, but I heard you used to be in Student Council, was it difficult to communicate with Shizune?"

She giggled. "Very. Sure, Misha was there, but that led to a completely different problem of having to take _her_ seriously"

"Yeah. She can be a nutcase. Plus, even with the interpreter, it's hard to really tell how she feels unless you can be in the moment. Being blind and not able to read sign language must have been the salt on the wound."

"I'm jealous, Joshiro. Being with a cute girl only you can understand."

"I'm not her girlfriend," he said abrubtly

"I'm sorry. I must have given the wrong impression."

"No. It would be…extremely awkward to have a girlfriend so far from home"

"Oh. Really? Where are you from?"

He seemed not to want to give that answer and the awkward silence was broken when Misha loudly exclaimed "We're back!" with their catch of fish.

* * *

The next morning, Joshiro woke up and saw Lilly and Hideaki about to eat breakfast.

"Morning", they exchanged to each other.

"Uh…" Joshiro started to ask Hideaki, trying not to say anything else super awkward "Where did Misha and Shizune run off to?"

"They're running errands for Dad"

"Alright…" he replied

Hisao later joined them. "Do the two families usually get along as well as they do last night?" he eventually got to asking

"Not really…" Hideaki replied "Our fathers are brothers and they don't particularly like each other"

"That clears up a lot of things" he replied

They were eating in awkward silence and Joshiro was about to leave when Misha arrived and covered his eyes. "Guess who?"

"Misha…"

"Right, JoJo! How did you know?"

"Who aside from you and kidnappers would pull a stunt like that?"

"Who says she _isn't_ a kidnapper?" Hideaki added.

"That would explain her enormous luggage," Joshiro said

Misha started wahahing uncontrollably

He, Misha, and Hideaki walked into the living room where he met, no, encountered the hulking man with a huge katana strapped to his waist who happened to be Shizune's father.

"Hello! You must be Shizune's other friend. Slept well?"

"Pretty well. Nice to meet you." Joshiro replied cautiously, recieving a handshake that nearly cut the circulation in his arm. When he released his hand, her father gave him, along with an aching arm, his business card. "Jigoro Hakamichi, Contractor, Office Hours 8-6"

"So is the Student Council that busy Shizune has to bring her friends wherever she goes?"

[It's a vacation…] Shizune signed after he translated that.

"This is just for fun…" Joshiro replied to Jigoro. "So how did you get into contracting?"

"Well that's an odd question. Are you some kind of tax man?" Jigoro replied.

"JoJo ain't some tax collector's boy!" Misha commented "What do your parents do, anyway?"

"Auditing…"

"Well, you must know," Jigoro continued "I met a guy while working in a Consulting firm during a convention overseas that offered a job much more benefiting of my…stature. So now I do contract work for him."

He nodded.

"Oh, and thanks a lot for using our expensive fishing equipment and not even putting it up correctly…"

"I'll take care of it…" Joshiro muttered

[Don't feel pressured to do it. You didn't even fish with us.]

[Alright. Sorry] Joshiro replied "Nevermind, I guess you had to be there…" and went to finish his breakfast with Lilly

"There weren't even enough poles for all of you!" Jigoro continued without a second thought to Joshiro. "What was you guys' though process…"

"Well," Hisao started "Five of us went and we couldn't do it at the same time, so first it was just me, Akira, Hideaki, and Mish-"

"Just stop…" Jigoro interrupted. "Are all delinquents like this? Sweater vest just screams 'I am a digrace to my family'. Smartass Jabroni over there has the right idea: simple yet effective collared shirt."

"Well, that was a very hearty breakfast you brought back. I'm stuffed!" said Misha. "Let's go get some fresh air, Shiichan and JoJo. Hiichan, you too!"

They all went outside with Shizune looking very uncomfortable.

"Smartass Jabroni?" Joshiro commented while finishing the sausage he was eating while the whole argument went down, with Shizune asking him how he was able to pay attention to all that from the other room away.

"Well so much for 'gracious host', that felt like an interrogation!" Misha said

Shizune started angrily ranting in sign language with heavily punctuated gestures.

[I don't recognize half of those words.] Joshiro replied.

[Sorry. I keep forgetting you have yet to learn how to sign profanity]

"Don't take it so hard Hiichan!" Misha said "Shiichan's daddy is like this to everyone. It's kind of his…joke"

"Well, that was the most aggressive joke possible"

"Well," Misha replied. "Let's get away from the house and do some shopping!"

* * *

Later, Joshiro was studying up on sign language online in an attempt to catch some of the dialects, among other things, and possible secret signals Shizune and Misha started using after he picked it up.

"What are you reading?" Hisao said, looking over his shoulder

"Doing some studying on sign language. Mainly stuff that we don't really cover in class."

"Can you teach me?"

"Well, I'm still an amateur, and there was definitely some 'French' that Shizune used earlier that I'm still not familiar with"

"Oh, alright."

[Hey, Joshiro. I went back and bought those collared shirts you were eyeing yesterday.] Shizune said, entering.

[Yeah, thanks.]

Jigoro enters unexpectedly. "Afternoon, Sanjo."

"Mr. Hakamichi…"

"Say, what were you doing just then with your hands? Something girly you picked up; like, Cat's Cradle or something?"

"Just talking to Shizune."

"Talking?"

"Sign language, sir"

Jigoro chuckled a little bit. "I've heard a good deal about you and I expected more from you than you than believing in something as ridiculous as 'sign language'. I mean, your fashion sense is way superior than that sweater-vest jackass. But you didn't have to buy all those shirts on _my_ account…"

"Hey, JoJo! Hisao! Mr. Shizune's dad!" said Misha, entering from the same door as Jigoro

"That's Mr. Hakamichi to you. Talk normally."

"Like the new haircut, Misha" said Hisao.

Misha's hair no longer sported her signature drills and she now sported a bob style haircut

"Shut up, sweater vest." Jigoro replied. "Looks like an intern haircut. At least the last one looked like she could be a Judge."

"The old one looked more like a pink Founding Father to me." Joshiro replied. "I think you look very cute."

"Waha! Well it certaintly wasn't for you, JoJo!" she replied. She then looked suddenly embarrassed and left suddenly.

"I guess I wasn't wrong in calling you a jabroni, Sanjo, you really need to work on your skills with the ladies." Jigoro replied. "By the way, do you want to preorder my autobiography?"

"Not now. I'm gonna head to my room," he replied, taking his laptop.

"I'll get someone in touch soon!" he replied

Joshiro went into his room to get away from Jigoro's raucousness. He then heard one of the phones go off in the room. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Who's this?" Akira answered. "Did I get the wrong number again?"

"This is the Hakamichi residence. I'm a friend of Lilly. We met a couple days ago when me and Shizune arrived, remember?"

"No, we didn't. I only just now got off work, but I found out my car _and_ wallet got stolen and I need someone to come help pick me up."

"I can help you. Meet me at Yamaku. I'll head out right now."

Joshiro had to sit down to process what was going on. Was that Akira he met earlier the real Akira?

Shizune then burst into the room.

"Shizune? What's going on!?" Joshiro instinctively asked verbally.

She rushed up close and put her hand on his face to shush him…and decided to sit on his lap.

[Is this the kind of shit you're into?] Joshiro asked, signing this time.

[Enough with the cute stuff and tell me what you can hear what my dad and Akira are saying from outside.]

[It's hard to hear. They're kind of speaking softly.] Joshiro responded.

[I wanted to tell you earlier that I think my father may be working for Alys.]

[So he's a jackass _and_ an enemy stand user.]

[Akira may have been possessed like Lilly was as well.]

[I don't think so. She called the house a couple minutes ago and said she only got off work today.]

[So it's something else.]

[Get off me. This is weird]

[Sorry. I got a little carried away,] she replied, and they both stood up.

[I'm going to the school. I'll figure out what's going on.]

As he was leaving, he saw whom he'd previously assumed was Akira. He used the opportunity to use Holy Diver to covertly scour her pockets and indeed found her wallet and keys.

He quickly walked out before "Akira" was able to notice.

He found Akira's car and decided to take the opportunity to bring it back to its rightful owner. He had to be careful. Not only was he was he still under the legal driving age in Japan, but it _may_ have been already reported to the police.

* * *

"I wanted to apologize to JoJo for that little outburst earlier." Misha said.

"Check his room. Last time I knew, he went in there," Hisao replied.

They went inside, only to find a note. "Sanjou: I got your girl (who HAPPENS TO BE MY DAUGHTER). If you wanna see her again, come and get her. I'll be in the courtyard."

"Pretty sure the only one JoJo's interested in is me," Misha responded

"What makes you think that?"

"The weird flirting."

"I'm pretty sure that's just him being a 'smartass jabroni'"

"Wait, a second… **MR. SHIZUNE'S DAD KIDNAPPED SHIICHAN. THAT SON OF A BITCH**!" she realized before storming out.

"Hang on!" Hisao said before making an attempt to catch up with her before realizing his heart probably won't let him.

* * *

Joshiro somehow made it to the school without running into legal trouble. He met Akira at the front of the school, who responded…

"Give it back, bitch!" and pulled out several knives out of thin air.

Joshiro pulled out Holy Diver in retaliation. "Easy. I'm the person you talked to on the phone."

"Oh. My mistake." Akira replied. "Sanjou, right? You know who took it?"

"Yourself."

"Weird. Be on the lookout. That's a tough looking stand, though. It should do the trick. I can take you back if you want."

"Just a second. I left a book I want to also read in my dorm room."

As soon as he reached his dorm room, he met with…Misha!?

"How did you get here?"

"I caught a train. I had to tell you I'm sorry for earlier."

"No need to apologize. That was nothing."

He went into the room and grabbed his book. She sat on the chair.

"Is it true you have feelings for me?"

He cocked his head to think as he sat on the bed. "I don't honestly know. Maybe? It's weird. I'm so busy with other things. Love is the last thing on my mind."

"You're so silly!"

"Quiet. You're not supposed to be here."

"Sorry." she said, surprisingly going to tears and moving next to Joshiro. "There was someone completely different I want to confess my feelings to, but that person will never let me…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't really understand all those wisecracks I made had that much of an effect on you."

"It's okay…" Misha replied. "If you actually have feelings for me, then please comfort me, Joshiro, just for tonight."

He hugged her tightly.

"What?"

"I'm comforting you."

"No, you dork, in another way. You know…"

He was, in reality, using this as an opportunity to sneak attack her with Holy Diver…but right before he could get the hit in, he was somehow pinned to the wall by some blue gelatin looking thing. His hunch was correct, she wasn't Misha.

"Remember me?" said the girl that ran into him at Tanabata.

"Haruno Diemci, wasn't it?"

"Correctamundo, you thief."

"That wallet and keys weren't your's to begin with. And you forgot two things. One: I am currently 17, which is under this prefecture's age of consent; two: Misha, even depressed, will _never_ call me Joshiro."

"No matter. Alys promised you would be all mine forever if I managed to defeat you with my unbeatable stand, It's Tricky."

"Well, Diemci, I would concede, but I realized you forgot another thing. I'll give you a hint. It has to do with my stand."

He then used Holy Diver to disable her and her stand while she was still which then released him from its clutches.

He ran out as fast as he could to escape to Akira's car with the five second window his stand gave.

* * *

Misha found Jigoro outside. Shizune was out cold next to him. "I've only put a couple sleeping pills in her drink. She should be fine once I'm done dealing with loverboy, sweater vest, and her pink intern sidekick"

Misha summoned The Hand and yelled "If you want the one who loves her, you're looking right at her! She's pissed and about to kick your ass!"

"Well, that's a surprise." Jigoro replied "I take that back. Not really. The garish hair color gives it all away."

"Do you wanna repeat what you just said about my hair!?"

"No matter. Anyone who wants Shizune has to go through me." Jigoro said. He pulled out his sword, which then transferred to his armored metal stand. "Besides. Alys told me to get rid of you all anyway."

Hisao then ran out and saw what was going on, including the stands. He panicked "What the hell!?"

"So, you can indeed see them as well." Jigoro responded. "Draw your piece!"

"What?"

"Don't tell me. You haven't summoned your stand. Alys was certain it was _your_ stand that was giving him shitty vibes for several nights."

"Huh?"

"Get out of the way before you give yourself a heart attack, Sweater Vest"

Misha charged blindly and tried to close the difference between Jigoro and his stand using the Hand to erase the space between them. Bad idea, as that gave his stand to take a swing at Misha. She dodged the blade swing, but it managed to punch her after the swing, sending her way back.

"It's dangerous to get pissed off fighting against Killswitch. It's strength with any weapon I give it is twice my own. Not gonna lie, I'm pretty strong myself."

Misha was in a pinch. She had little opening to attack Jigoro. Hisao was just trying to figure out what was going on without irritating his heart.

Jigoro moved in for a blow, but Misha used her stand to position herself away to make a blow, but Killswitch grabbed The Hand by the wrist.

"Say your prayers, Mikado!" Jigoro said before attempting to make the killing blow. However, his balance was dropped as he felt a sharp pain down his knee.

Shizune had just woken up and used Emperor to shoot him in the knee.

"You ungrateful daughter!" he replied

[Sorry. Speak up. I can't hear you.]

While Jigoro was distracted, Misha was able to get in a position to attack his stand. Before he could use Killswitch's sword to counterattack, Misha used The Hand to erase it.

Frustrated, he tossed the hilt away and tried to punch The Hand with Killswitch, only to receive a punch in the face from her stand, knocking him down in a corner of the courtyard. With his knee, he struggled to stand up, and he was surrounded by Misha and Shizune. Not to mention the police had shown up.

[Misha.] Shizune said, concerned. [I understand how you feel about me, but...]

[Don't fret, Shiichan. What's passed is passed. I can't afford to stress about things like that anymore]

"I want my phone call." Jigoro said.

* * *

Joshiro had to catch his breath for a second. He had reached the track field and was sure he had shaken off Haruno. _"Let's hope that's it. I don't know how I'm gonna deal with that stand."_

Akira had run over "JoJo, is everything alright? You were gone for a while?"

Joshiro summoned Holy Diver. "Shit! I forgot again!" she replied and released the gelatin from It's Tricky to punch Joshiro several meters in the direction of the storage shed

He had an idea when he landed. He ran as fast as he could towards the shed. He found it was very cluttered. He ended up knocking over several things. Though he intentionally kicked over one of the articles intentionally.

Haruno entered the shed and restrained him with It's Tricky. "What a perfect place. No curfew or any of the other rules that got me expelled will get in our way."

"Be careful. I happened to spill some suspicious lubricant the track captain conveniently left in here."

She still rushed in and slipped. "The only thing your ass is going to be is kicked."

Before she could maintain her footing...

"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!...

MUDAA!"

She was launched far out of the shed and he wasn't able to find her. He assumed she ran off.

* * *

On a later day, Joshiro and Akira met with Shizune and Misha at the station.

[I worked everything out with some people I'm in contact with called the Speedwagon Foundation] said Joshiro. [They'll ensure your father gets the justice he deserves.]

[It's still bittersweet.] Shizune replied. [He was still my father.]

[True.]

[I'm still glad we got to spend time together. That was fun.] Misha replied.

[Oh, you ditched the eyepatch?] Shizune said to Joshiro, who had uncovered his blind eye

[Decided to follow Misha's example and try to change my image.]

"Still making dumb wisecracks." she replied verbally.

"Did you confess to her afterwards?" he asked.

"Did Diemci spill the beans on that?" she replied.

"Basically"

"I'm over it. It didn't work out the first time I tried long ago and it won't now. I have more important Student Council things to stress over now," she said hugging both of them.

[What are you talking about?] Shizune asked.

[It's none of your business.] Joshiro replied.

Shizune mockingly stuck her tongue out

[Let's eat. I'm famished!] Misha replied.

=TO BE CONTINUED=

* * *

STAND NAME: ?

STAND MASTER: Hisao Nakai

ABILITY: Unknown, but likely the cause of his visions of Alys during the night

Power: ?

Speed: ?

Range: ?

Durability: ?

Precision: ?

Development Potential: ?

* * *

STAND NAME: Sabotage

STAND MASTER: Akira Satou

ABILITY: Six knives the user can summon and control their trajectory when thrown

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: D

Durability: D

Precision: A

Development Potential: C

* * *

STAND NAME: Killswitch

STAND MASTER: Jigoro Hakamichi

ABILITY: Can carry any weapon the user desires and enhance its strength

Power: B

Speed: D

Range: C

Durability: B

Precision: C

Development Potential: E

* * *

STAND NAME: It's Tricky

STAND MASTER: Haruno Diemci

ABILITY: Can disguise the user as another. Can hit with a lot of force and even restrain an unsuspecting opponent

Power: B

Speed: A

Range: C

Durability: A

Precision: D

Development Potential: B


End file.
